


Rette mich

by sakamoto_sapphire



Category: Eisbrecher
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-17
Updated: 2012-11-17
Packaged: 2017-11-18 21:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/565538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakamoto_sapphire/pseuds/sakamoto_sapphire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alex is having a bout of self-doubt.<br/>Drabble. Noel Pix is referred to by his real name, Jochen Seibert.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rette mich

**Author's Note:**

> Unlike in my previous drabble, this time, both Al and Jochen are entirely in character - as in, the way I portray them in my larger project “ayatsuri ningyou”. You’ll eventually find out what exactly this means ;) Since I might not have the opportunity to have them in a recording situation in my actual story (explaining why would be the biggest spoiler ever so you just have to bear with me here), I tried this.

“Fuck! Why can I never get this right?”

Frustrated groan echoing all around the small recording room, Alex pulled the headphones from his ears.

Before he could thrown them, they were taken away from him and a smaller figure curled around the tall singer, hugging him tightly.

“Don’t. It’s okay. We’ll stop for today”

“Why,” Alex sighed, leaning into Jochen. “Why do I suck so much?”

The producer shook his head.

“Stop it. You know that’s not true. You can do this. I’m here for you”

He stretched, planting a soft kiss on the taller man’s lips.

“I love you”


End file.
